


Feito para Primavera

by Arachness



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Olhando pela janela logo após despertar Loras vê no jardim um jovem homem com cabelos loiros brilhando sob o sol brincando com as crianças da propriedade





	Feito para Primavera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Olhando pela janela logo após despertar Loras vê no jardim um jovem homem com cabelos loiros brilhando sob o sol brincando com as crianças da propriedade, algumas das famílias de cavaleiros juramentados a casa, outras de servos. Suas roupas eram limpas mas simples e seu sorriso caloroso enquanto ele contava histórias de batalhas emocionantes em Westeros há muito tempo atrás.

Foi surpreendentemente fácil esconder Tommen no Jardim de Cima e aquele momento mostrava o porquê. Por ele não agir como um Rei, ou como um Lannister. Apenas um criado que os Tyrells trouxeram do Porto Real.

_Talvez por lei, ele nunca tenha sido um rei, mas o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre Renly._ Loras pensa e a última palavra continua ressoando por sua mente até ele chegar no jardim  _Renly, Renly, Renly_.

Quando a Rainha Dragão pousou em Westeros Loras acreditou que seu pai fosse oferecer Tommen como um tributo, como uma demonstração de lealdade. Mas esse não foi o caso, o jogo dele é mais longo, é esperar novamente pelo fim dos Targaryens e apresentar um herdeiro com sangue Tyrell para o trono. Sua irmã estava morta, mas ainda havia primas, embora a demora de seu pai de sugerir um matrimônio lhe fazia acreditar que talvez seu pai estivesse aguardando uma das filhas de Garlan atingir a idade apropriada para uma união.

Mas isso é longe. Por enquanto há apenas paz em Westeros e longas manhãs no jardim. Tommen sorri quando ele vê Loras se aproximar, a maioria das crianças não faz o mesmo, embora a maioria já o tivesse visto muitas vezes a maioria ainda achava difícil olhar a parte do rosto queimado, mas não Tommen, ele anda até sua direção e o abraça. E Loras sabia que se eles não estivessem em público tal abraço seria seguido por um beijo.

Ele ainda pensa em Renly, pelo jeito vai ser um daqueles dias em que ele não sai da sua mente Loras conclui. Ele se lembra dele comentando com escárnio sobre a metade deformada do rosto da filha de Stannis. Ele se pergunta qual seria a reação se o rosto deformado fosse o de Loras.  _Ele ficaria com raiva e puniria o responsável_ , disso Loras tem quase certeza, mas se ele o tocaria da maneira que Tommen o tocava era uma questão que lhe causava muita dúvida.

Renly era brilhante, e inteligente e carismático. Mas ele não era gentil.

Em meio ao abraço Tommen sussurrou :

“Eu sinto muito por não estar lá quando você acordou, é apenas que o dia estava tão bonito”

“Tudo bem” Loras disse.

E agora mais alto para as crianças ouvirem :

“Nós estávamos esperando por você Sor Loras”

“Para o que ?”

“Nós achamos que os ovos de cisnes do lago estão prestes a eclodir e nós achamos que você gostaria de vir conosco ver os nascimentos”

“Parece uma boa maneira de passar a manhã”

“Ótimo” Tommen disse e segurou a mão dele com a sua e começou a andar na direção do lago, com as crianças o seguiram.

_Ele não pertence naquele trono de espadas, bastardo ou não, ele pertence aqui_ Loras pensa.

E juntos eles seguiram andando pelo jardim rumo ao lago com os  _Renlys_  repetidos em sua mente lentamente se esvaecendo, sendo substituídos por pensamentos sobre o calor dos raios de sol, o cheiro de flores, a possibilidade de novas vidas nesse mundo, e a mão de Tommen segurando a sua.


End file.
